Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a rollable display apparatus and an apparatus for inspecting the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, display apparatuses including a flat display panel, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatuses, organic light-emitting display apparatuses, light-emitting diode display apparatuses, and electrophoretic display apparatuses, are applied to notebook computers, portable electronic devices, televisions (TVs), monitors, etc.
A related art flat display panel uses a glass substrate having no flexibility, and due to this, has limitations in application and usability. In contrast, rollable display apparatuses, which may be bent by using a flexible substrate having flexibility, like plastic, instead of a glass substrate having no flexibility, are attracting much attention as new display apparatuses.
However, in a related art rollable display apparatus, a lower non-display area of a flexible display panel may be narrow. For this reason, when the flexible display panel is being wound or unwound, a lower end of a display area may be hidden by a housing module, and a panel driving circuit unit connected to the flexible display panel may be wound around a roller, causing damage to the circuits and lines in the panel driving circuit unit. Due to this, the reliability of the panel driving circuit unit is reduced.
Information disclosed in this Background section was already known to the inventors of the inventive concept before achieving the present disclosure or is technical information acquired in the process of achieving the present disclosure. Therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to the public in this country.